1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to an image processing method, medium, and system, and more particularly, to an image processing method, medium, and system capable of maintaining a brightness for images displayed with low power consumption to have brightness similar to a normal power consumption display brightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable terminals such as mobile phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), or PMPs (Portable Multimedia Players) have become widely used. Even though such portable terminals are mobile, they typically have a limited power supply. Generally, though, users also typically want to use portable terminals for long periods of time without charging or changing batteries. Therefore, technologies surround the reducing of the power consumption of the portable terminals has become important.
However, one cause of increased power consumption is the large amount of power consumed by the driving unit of a display of the portable terminal. In order to reduce the power consumption of the portable terminal, it has been proposed to reduce the brightness of a light source (for example, a backlight of a LCD) of the display during a power save mode. In this case, with such a power save mode, the inventors of the present invention have found that it is still desirable for an image processing method to display images with a same or similar brightness as the original displaying, just as if the same images were shown in a normal mode.